1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the selection of a boot strap processor in a multi-processor environment.
2. Background Information
Some computer systems include more than one processor and each processor may have its own local memory. In multi-processor systems, typically, one of the processors comprises the “boot strap processor” (“BSP”). The BSP may be responsible for, among other activities, various initialization activities such as initializing input/output (“I/O”) subsystems, initializing user interfaces, and causing the operating system to be loaded on the various processors in the system. To perform the activities of a BSP, the BSP generally requires access to memory. If memory is not installed for the BSP, the system may fail to initialize correctly and/or may “crash.”